


Airport

by hy_ddy



Series: In which Minseok doesn't feel like he's the hyung [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, also puppy yeol, lots of fluff and just a tiny bit of angst don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hy_ddy/pseuds/hy_ddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok really hates crowds. Chanyeol knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport

 

 As always, the airport was crowded when they got off of the airplane. They were used to it, even if most of them didn't like crowds – namely Minseok, Sehun and Jongdae who would always feel nervous when they had to walk through screaming fans. Downside of celebrity, uh. Since they were twelve, they tried to be careful not losing a member in the sea of fans – like it had happened to Baekhyun a week earlier. They had bodyguards, but what were twelve persons and three managers in front of hundreds of fans, right ? It would be easy for the smaller members to spot Yifan, Chanyeol or Tao if they ever got lost, thought.

 

Right now, Minseok's palms were clenched in fists, feeling anxiety creeping in his back, like a shadow following his every steps. His breaths were rapid and shallow. It probably didn't help that he had kept himself awake in the plane to finish his book – he _knew_ the killer was the protagonist, he had to finish it to prove his theory – while every other members had slept through the trip. Minseok was tired. He was exhausted and girls and maybe some boys were screaming their names, gathering themselves to form a constant, hovering brouhaha attacking his sensibles eardrums. Too much noise, too much contact with the crowds and bodyguards. Too much.

 

He was in the rear of their little group. He was dizzy, knowing his bodyguard had left him to push back some fans who had gotten too close to Baekhyun a few meters ahead. Minseok rapidly blinked, trying to put himself together. He spotted Chanyeol's tall stature and reddish hair a few steps in front of him. He needed to get to him. Minseok needed to or he'd probably faint and get crushed by hysterics fangirls and boys. Minseok took a deep, calming breath,  _come on, you only need to speed up a bit, Minseok_ , and he did start to catch up with the younger man.

 

Maybe Chanyeol had a sense for this because at the same time Minseok had started to walk faster, he had turned around, stopping to walk for him with worried eyes. It encouraged the elder to walk faster, even thought Chanyeol's look was telling him to take his time, he'd wait for him. When they finally were at the same level, Minseok grabbed the younger's left sleeve tightly in an attempt to comfort himself. Chanyeol took the hint and slid an arm over his shoulders, pushing him closer and away from the crowd. Minseok was grateful when the taller man started rubbing little comforting circles on his shoulder as he leaned his pink haired head against Chanyeol's shoulder.

 

“You're okay hyung ?” Chanyeol whispered to him.

 

Right. Hyung. In moments like this, when he was so vulnerable, when he felt so open and weak, Minseok forgot he was the eldest of them all, his teammates always willing to comfort and take care of him. Still, anxiety's shadow was still lingering on his back, threatening to make him break down at any moments. His breaths were slightly quicker, out of breath by only walking a bit faster, and he felt like he couldn't control his body, that it was walking on its own. His exhaustion caused his whole frame to shake a bit, even with Chanyeol's reassuring presence and arm enveloping him.

 

Minseok slowly nodded though, not wanting to worry the younger of the two – which was a bit screwed up since Chanyeol noticed Minseok's face being way paler than normal.

 

“We're nearly out, alright ? It's gonna be okay.”

 

Another weak nod. Minseok started to chew his lower lip out of nervousness, but kept walking alongside Chanyeol who was nearly draped over the eldest. He'd never get used to the crowds of fans.

 

When they finally got out of the building and the crowd and the _noise, so so much noise_ , Chanyeol and Minseok got on one of the vans. The smaller man pressed himself against the window, Chanyeol right beside him, holding his hands in a quiet – for once – presence. His low hum actually calmed Minseok. He closed his eyes and brought his knees up to his chest, tucking his feet on the seat he was on and rubbed his closed eyelids with his second hand for a moment. When Junmyeon got on the van, he quickly noticed Minseok's state. He mouthed quietly his worries to Chanyeol who assured him he could take care of their eldest brother.

 

The car started and eventually, the fan's cries died, replace with the members small chatter or their manager's music. Minseok lifted his head off of his own knees, feeling way better now that it was only seven of them – their manager, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and himself – in the car. He internally thanked them as he noticed how they all were way quieter than usual. Minseok felt Chanyeol move and lifted his gaze to his friend only to find him looking at him with a concerned stare.

 

“Feel better ?” He quietly asked.

 

Minseok rested his head against Chanyeol's chest, searching for a comfortable position. They had at least two hours of car ahead of them, he had sleep to catch up. He gave Chanyeol's hand a light squeeze, the corners of his mouth slightly stretching in a smile.

 

“Yes. Thank you.”

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

That evening, every members noticed how Chanyeol kept following Minseok around, worried even though the elder had told him countless time that he was okay now. It was endearing how he wanted to protect the smaller man even though he was the eldest. Minseok eventually accepted Chanyeol's attention with an half smile, letting himself be cuddled on the sofa by the giant while he was starting another book, sitting between the younger's pair of long legs. Chanyeol gently tucked his chin on Minseok's head, sometimes dropping little pecks on the candy pink hair, sometimes humming some song with his low voice. Eventually, Chanyeol's head dropped between the back of the sofa and Minseok's head. Startled by the sudden movement – he had just read the murder scene -, Minseok turned his head only to see a sleeping Chanyeol.

 

Well. It was nearing 1 am. The elder was surprised he was still up after the day he had had. He closed his book, the only noise in their living room since it was only the two of them now, the others playing, chatting or sleeping in their own room. Minseok turned a bit, facing the younger man. With a low voice, he called for him.

 

“Chanyeol.” Nothing. “Chanyeollie, wake up, we have to go to bed.”

 

Chanyeol only slipped a bit more on the couch, adjusting himself and grabbing Minseok down with him, encircling him with his two too long arms and draping on of his leg on top of Minseok's. He sighed. They all knew Chanyeol was a cuddle monster, it was no use trying to escaped when Chanyeol was asleep. But then again, it was comfortable.

 

Minseok returned the embrace, hugging Chanyeol back. Their whole body would be sore the next day, but it was nice, and right now, he didn't want to move and was really sleepy.

 

“Oh, well.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble i made because I just need more Xiuyeol do you feel me  
> THE HEIGHT DIFFERENCE  
> Also I'm turning this into a serie of xiuharem drabbles  
> comments would be very very nice ♥


End file.
